childhood
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad de la fic de writinishmehlife13. Résumé : Le petit Jack a peur des bruits qu'il entend la nuit, alors Bobby vient à son secours avec une petite chanson.


Titre : **Childhood**

Auteur : **Writinishmehlife13**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

La neige tombait doucement cette nuit là mais elle était interrompue par un vent violent qui rendait le froid insupportable et qui faisait frapper les branches contre les fenêtres. Ce bruit effrayait le petit Jack Mercer qui avait la tête cachée sous les couvertures. Il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui se passait. Il avait les yeux fermés quand le vent a soufflé plus fort, se transformant en sifflement aigu qui glissait le long de sa fenêtre.

Il tira doucement les couvertures de sa tête pour voir des ombres se mouvoir. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son père d'accueil mais il n'en était pas certain. Ses yeux se figèrent sur la porte de sa chambre, d'où provenait les pas. Il avait l'impression que l'on appuyait sur la poignée de porte pour l'ouvrir, alors il se mit à hurler à la mort.

Bobby s'éveilla instantanément et sortit presque aussi vite de son lit quand il entendit les cris soudain de Jack. Il se leva dans l'obscurité pour aller rejoindre son frère.

« Shh, Jack, du calme ! » Il posa une main sur la bouche de Jack afin d'étouffer ses cris. Doucement, il aida Jack à s'asseoir puis il essuya ses yeux. Bobby avait déjà vu son frère comme ça, principalement les premiers jours où sa mère l'avait ramené. Il était très timide, calme, à peine sociable, en plus du fait qu'il paniquait pour un rien. Les cicatrices sur le corps de Jack avaient tout raconté bien avant qu'il se décide à parler. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, quand Jack s'était enfin décidé à communiquer avec le reste de la famille.

« Je… Je…quelque chose… la porte… » Bégaya-t-il, cela n'avait aucun sens de toute façon.

« Contente toi de respirer, d'accord ? » Suggéra simplement Bobby. C'était ce que faisait sa mère quand Jack avait une crise d'angoisse. Il surveilla que Jack inspire de grande bouffée par le nez pour l'expirer par la bouche, même si il tremblait encore. Au dernier souffle, Bobby savait qu'il allait mieux.

« Alors, qu'est qu'il y avait à la porte ? » Demanda Bobby pour en savoir plus.

« NON ! » Cria Jack, tirant les couvertures près de son visage comme si il s'agissait d'un bouclier. Bobby le regarda les sourcils froncés.

_Bon dieu, il a vraiment peur. _En se mordant la lèvre, Bobby se tourna vers la porte fermée pour aller l'ouvrir, même si Jack était caché sous la couverture. Il n'y avait rien dans le hall. Il sortit la tête et ne vit rien d'autre que la chambre de Jerry et Angel, puis la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir. Il retourna dans la chambre et abaissa doucement les couvertures.

« Viens, Jack. » Lui demanda-t-il, en posant une main sur ses pieds.

« N-non… Pou-pourquoi ? » Renifla Jack car des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges. Pourquoi devait-il regarder dans le couloir.

« Je veux juste te montrer que tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, il te suffit juste d'ouvrir la porte et de vérifier. Il n'y a rien, et tu peux le vérifier. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors que Jack reniflait en se frottant les yeux, acquiesçant de la tête.

« Je vais laisser la porte ouverte ce soir, d'accord ? » Sourit Bobby, sa main se posant sur la tête de Jack pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis pour l'aider à se remettre correctement dans le lit.

« Tu pensais qu'il y avait quoi ? »

Jack leva sur lui des yeux gonflés et déglutit difficilement avant de répondre. « Je…euh…il y avait…le croque-mitaine…bruits de pas…la poignée bougeait…j'ai crié. » Il tira les couvertures sur lui, dans son regard on pouvait voir qu'il allait encore pleurer. Bobby fronça les sourcils, mais il avait compris Jack… Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide à structurer ses phrases car il était resté muet trop longtemps.

Il sourit légèrement puis il s'assit près de Jack.

« Oh, alors le croque-mitaine était à la porte ? Maman ne t'a pas dit qu'il y avait une chanson pour ça ? »

« Chanson ? »

« Ouais, la chanson du croque-mitaine ! Viens ici, je vais te la chanter… _Hush, hush, hush, here comes the boogeyman! Don't let him come too close to you; he'll catch you if he can. Just pretend that you're a crocodile, and you will find the boogeyman will run away a mile.(1) _»

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux. « C'est vrai ? » geignit-il.

« _Hush, hush, hush! Here comes the boogeyman! Tell him that you've got soldiers in your bed, for he will never guess that they are only made out of lead_ (2) » Bobby chantait tout en faisant signe à Jack de rester calme parceque les autres dormaient.

Jack couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les rires de passer ses lèvres.

« Je te chanterais le reste demain matin, on va dormir, d'accord ? » Murmura Bobby en se levant du lit. Il regarda autour de lui et il trouva son vieil ours en peluche complètement usé, mais il devinait qu'il était à Jack à présent.

« _Hush, hush, hush! Here comes the boogeyman! Don't let him come too close to you; he'll catch you if he can. Just pretend your teddy bear's a dog. Then shout out 'fetch him, Teddy!' and he'll hop off like a frog_g (3) »

Jack sourit brièvement en serrant l'ours en peluche puis Bobby lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux avant de remonter un peu plus les couvertures.

« Bon, maintenant tu sais qu'il y a un truc quand tu as peur. » Il fit un signe de tête puis il éteignit avec l'envie de retourner dans son lit. En baillant, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Jack, puis il se rendormit. La maison était de nouveau sombre et calme, et Jack était toujours éveillé car il entendait le bruit du vent frappé contre sa fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux, en serrant un peu plus l'ours.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux quand il entendit un bruit sourd et il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, ne voyant que l'obscurité, alors de toutes ses forces, il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Va chercher, Teddy ! »

Bobby sourit.

**FIN.**

**OOO**

**La chanson** : Henry Hall – here comes the boogeyman

1 : Viens ici le croque-mitaine ! Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de toi, ou il t'attrapera. Prétends simplement que tu es un crocodile, et tu verras que le croque-mitaine s'en ira à des kilomètres de là.

2 : Viens ici le croque-mitaine ! Et dis lui que tu as des soldats dans ton lit, car il ne devinera jamais qu'ils sont seulement de plomb.

3 : Viens ici le croque-mitaine ! Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de toi, ou il t'attrapera. Prétends simplement que ton ours en peluche est un chien. Puis crie 'va chercher, Teddy !' et il s'enfuira en sautant comme une grenouille.


End file.
